The Headquarters Office of the Gynecologic OncologyGroup (GOG) under the direction of the Chairman, Dr. George Lewis, in submission of the renewal grant has stated the objectives, goals, and progress of the group. As an active member of the GOG, the Gynecologic Oncology Division of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology of the Duke University Medical Center endoreses those objectives and goals. In essence, the basic objectives of the proposed work is to improve the health care for women with or at risk for gynecologic cancer. Objectives of the proposed work include the conduct of clinical trials in gynecologic oncology, multi-discipline coordination and progressive development of protocol studies from pilot and/or Phase II level to Phase III level. Results of protocol research will be used in the development of new generation studies on a continual basis. Studies will be coordinated by an operation and a statistical office to provide data handling, quality control, analysis and dissemination of results. In addition, the Group will serve as a research base for the CCOP and Cancer Control Programs. Coordination of protocol studies will be developed with other groups such at RTOG and regional cooperative groups as they express interest.